Dynasty Warriors Poetry
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: REPOSTED A collection of poems in the character's point of view. Better then it sounds... enjoy!
1. Rising Star

Dynasty Warriors Poetry 

By Z Star The Hidden Dragon 

Games: Dynasty Warriors (Of course that's what the title says) 

Genre: Poetry/ General 

Summary: A fanfic full of poems from the DW character's point of view.

**(Very Important Note: Ok, I'm re posting these poems, because my last sets of poems were deleted. Thanks to the chat script format. So in this version there will be no script format or keyboard dialogue. Happy Webmasters? Good. Sorry my old readers, it will take me awhile to post all my poems up again, but as God as my witness I will do it! And I really want to keep my place in FFN, so if they're any rules I'm breaking, tell me Ok? And I'll fix it. No need to report me! Hehe. Thank you! Now enjoy! Oh and another thing. If anonymous reviewers want me to reply to their reviews, leave your email! Thanks you and come again! Oh and another thing. Don't get confused if one of the poems are talking about Christmas or New Year, that's just the date I posted them.) **

"Here's the first poem, it's in Xing Cai's point of view after Guan Ping dies at Han Fan Castle." Z Star. "We hope you like it. Oh and remember to review and tell us what you think of it." Xing Cai. 

"So here it is..." Z Star.

**Rising Star**

_Oh Guan Ping, _

_How I wish you were here, _

_By my side and always near, _

_But sadly no, _

_You have reached the heavens, You, Zhou Yun and my father are gone, _

_And your ambitions have not shone, _

_If you had not thrown me high into the sky, _

_I would not be able to fly, _

_As the rising star on the battlefield, _

_With my fork and shield, And in return, _

_I will not let Shu burn, I may have lost my family and friends,_

_But I will stay strong until the end, _

_To protect and defend, _

_Shu to the end. _

"So what did you think Xing Cai?" Z Star.

"(Cries) it was very beautiful Star! (Sobs)" Xing Cai.

"Here Cai. (Hands her a tissue) Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Z Star.

"It's all right. I liked it really, I wish Guan Ping could have read it." Xing Cai.

"I have!" Guan Ping.

"Ping! You're alive! (Hugs him)" Xing Cai.

"Yeah, you didn't think Z Star The Hidden Dragon would let me, Zhou Yun and Zhang Fei be dead did you?" Guan Ping:

"So it's a happy ending! Now for the summary of the next chapter, in Jiang Wei's point of view of Zhuge Liang, its called Hello Master! See you later." Z Star


	2. Hello Master

"I'm back and I'm here with Jiang Wei of Shu!" Z Star

"(Waves shyly) Hello." Jiang Wei

"This poem is in his point of view and it kind of describes the father and son relationship between him and Zhuge Liang." Z Star

"This poem won't make me cry, will it? Because I heard Xing Cai was in tears after the last one." Jiang Wei

"No, this poem is sweet (I think), but it's not very sad." Z Star

"Oh good." Jiang Wei

"Here it is then…" Z Star

**Hello Master**

_Hello Master, _

_When I first saw you_

_I was amazed by you're skill,_

_How you could come up with strategies for Shu_

_Hello Master, _

_You took me under your wing, _

_So I could rise as a great general, _

_And help the people, _

_Stuck in the middle, _

_Of the war of the three kingdoms,_

_Hello Master, _

_I'll help you with your goals, _

_Against those Wei and Wu wolves,_

_Just as I would have for my father, _

_I hope he's looking down from heaven smiling,_

_Hello Master, _

_You have been like a father, _

_I only wish, _

_To be like you someday, _

_So I could defeat Wu and Wei, _

_Hello Master, _

_If you never leave me, _

_Then I'll never leave you,_

_You're my family now, _

_And I hope it stays that way. _

"So Jiang Wei did you like it?" Z Star

"Like it… I loved it! I will show it to the Prime Minister right away!" Jiang Wei

"No need to Boyoe! I loved it as well!" Zhuge Liang

"Aww, thank you." Z Star

"Even father would have been proud of it." Jiang Wei

"So who's the next poem about?" Zhuge Liang

"Cao Pi. It's called Me, Myself and I." Z Star

"Isn't that one of the movies in the Dynasty Warriors 5 game?" Jiang Wei

"Yep! So come back if you're Cao Pi fan!" Z Star


	3. Me, Myself, and I

"We're back for another one!" Z Star

"You got that right! And this time it's about me!" Cao Pi

"You'll just do anything to humiliate yourself won't you?" Z Star

"Shouldn't you be at the airport by now?" Cao Pi

"Nope, my mum said we're leaving home at 11:00." Z Star

"Oh… my mistake." Cao Pi

"So this poem is about-" Z Star

"ME!" Cao Pi

"Be quiet! Yes this poem is about Cao Pi and his ambitions and how not even his father can get in his way." Z Star

"Damn right!" Cao Pi

"If you weren't so cute, I would have killed you by now…" Z Star

**Me, Myself and I**

_I'm a kick ass emperor, _

_No one is better,_

_I'll rule the land, _

_With my powerful hand, _

_No one can stop me, _

_Because you see, _

_I've got me, myself and I,_

_I don't need anyone, _

_No one must get in my way,_

_Not my father, my mother, my uncles or even Zhen Ji,_

_Because you see, _

_I've got me, myself and I,_

_I'm kick ass emperor, _

_No one can do my job better, _

_I'm a trendsetter, _

_All because, _

_I've got me, myself and I…_

"Well, how do you like it Cao Pi?" Z Star

"… IT'S THE BEST POEM I'VE EVER READ! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE POETRY!" Cao Pi

"(Scared) Um, ok, I'm glad you like it, I-I guess." Z Star

"WELL I'M NOT!" Cao Cao

"Uh-oh…" Cao Pi

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTON WHO IS INCHARGE AROUND HERE!" Cao Cao

"RUN CAO PI RUN!" Z Star

"(Runs out of my office) I'll see you on the plane to Ireland! BYE!" Cao Pi

"GET BACK HERE YOU UNGREATFULL BRAT!" Cao Cao

"Heh, heh. Well I guess that leaves me to do the summary by myself. Well the next poem is about Zhen Ji and how she longs for true love from a certain peacock general. But you're going to have to wait for a week until I send it; I'm going to Ireland people! I might send you a postcard. Farewell for now!" Z Star


	4. To Be Loved

"Hi everyone I'm back from the old country!" Z Star

"Why do they call Ireland the old country?" Zhen Ji

"I don't know, but I heard from the Rugrats!" Z Star

"You've really got to stop watching too much T.V" Zhen Ji

"NEVER! I'd rather tell the people what this poem is about!" Z Star

"(Sighs) go ahead then." Zhen Ji

"This little poem is in Zhen Ji's point of view and how she longs to be loved by someone who can look past her beautiful face and into her soul. That's what we all want right girls?" Z Star

"There's a tip for you boys reading. On with it baby…" Zhen Ji

**To Be Loved**

_To be loved, _

_Is such a sweet thing, _

_It's like the sound of the sweetest bird singing, _

_How I wished to be loved, _

_By the cold emperor of Wei, _

_But that will never happen anyway, _

_But my heart belongs to another, _

_Tipped with a peacock feather, _

_His varicolored wings have touched my heart, _

_Like no other lover, _

_No man has touched my soul, _

_The way you have Zhang He, _

_It's like the gentle breeze in May, _

_Which leaves my breath taken away,_

_To be loved by you Zhang He, _

_Is the sweetest thing of all… _

"How was that Zhen Ji?" Z Star

"… It describes perfectly how I feel Z Star… Well done." Zhen Ji

"Wow, to quote the poem I'd say it did take your breath away." Z Star

"Heh, but what Zhang He or anyone else from Wei reads this?" Zhen Ji

"Don't worry, I'll bet they'll hardly come on FFN with all the embarrassing stories about them. That's the great thing about this place, you can humiliate a fictional character on TV or from a book or a game and you don't get sued!" Z Star

"Oh… well isn't that nice? Well except for all the other DW characters and me!" Zhen Ji

"Heh well…" Z Star

"(Comes in office) Hey Star, you said you wanted to see me about something? Oh hi Ji!" Zhang He

Zhen Ji and Z Star "O.O"

"(Whispers to Zhen Ji) hide the poem! HIDE THE POEM! (To Zhang He) Um, I have no idea what you're talking about Zhang He? I'm not writing a poem about you until it's Wei's turn again." Z Star

"Damn it! Well, I bid you two lovely ladies goodbye for now. (Leaves the office.)" Zhang He

"Heh, that was close wasn't it Ji? Ji?" Z Star

"(Mumbles something)" Zhen Ji

"Zhen Ji don't tell me you put the poem in your mouth! Eeeew, now I'm going to have to wash it." Z Star

"(Spits out paper) Sorry, but I couldn't find anywhere else to hide it and I was panicking!" Zhen Ji

"It's Ok, just put it in the washing machine. Anyway let's tell these people about the next poem. It's in Sun Shang Xiang's point of view and how she reacts when Liu Bei proposes. Trust me Sun Shang XiangxLiu Bei it won't be pretty. But if you want ahead and read it, it's at your own risk! Bye for now…" Z Star


	5. No Way Liu Bei

"Here we go again and here is the one and the only Sun Shang Xiang! The princess of Wu!" Z Star

"Hey everybody!" Sun Shang Xiang

"So this poem is about how Sun Shang Xiang rejects Liu Bei when he proposes! Liu BeixSun Shang Xiang fans where warned about this in the last chapter so no flaming is allowed if you read this!" Z Star

"It's only fair." Sun Shang Xiang

"Damn right!" Z Star

"Do I get to do any ass kicking in this poem?" Sun Shang Xiang

"No, even though I don't like the LBxSSX pairing I still think Liu Bei is a nice guy." Z Star

"Oh." Sun Shang Xiang

"So here it goes as Shang Xiang tells it likes it is in No Way Liu Bei…" Z Star

**No Way Liu Bei**

_Marry You?_

_No way Liu Bei,_

_For a man of virtue you're Ok,_

_But I must say, _

_You're old enough to be my father, _

_Even though you please my mother, _

_No way Liu Bei,_

_I've still got my dreams, _

_One of them to defeat the Shu and Wei fiends, _

_By whatever means, _

_Marry you? _

_No way Liu Bei, _

_For I am in love with a debonair pirate, _

_Who makes my heart riot, _

_I'm sorry, _

_I think you're a good guy, _

_But I'm going to have to say bye-bye, _

_Marry you? _

_No way Liu Bei… _

"This rocks!" Sun Shang Xiang

"Really?" Z Star

"Yeah, I just wish I read it to Liu Bei in the game!" Sun Shang Xiang

"HEY!" Liu Bei

"Sorry but it's true! (Pats him on the shoulder) You're really sweet Liu Bei but you're just not my type. And if you were a few years younger…" Sun Shang Xiang

"Ok, but what does Gan Ning have that I don't?" Liu Bei

"Good looks, a debonair charm, a six pack, he's a cute pirate, he's fun to be around, makes good jokes…" Z Star

"OK I GET IT!" Liu Bei

"But I'll marry you! Z Star

"WHAT!" Liu Bei and SSX

"But he's too old for you! That's what you said to me!" Sun Shang Xiang

"So? I'm stuck in reality I don't care! I want to be whisked away and taken away from stupid school!" Z Star

"Sorry but you're too young for me, bye Lady Sun! (Runs away)" Liu Bei

"COME BACK! AH well, I might as well tell everyone about the next poem. It's about Sun Quan and how it feels to be the middle child! Maybe Cao Cao or Sun Jian are looking for a wife? And if that fails I'll chase one of the cute bishies!" Z Star

"WHAT? YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER Z STAR THE HIDDEN DRAGON! OI GET BACK HERE!" Sun Shang Xiang


	6. As The Middle Child

"Yes I am back and I'm with the emperor of Wu! Sun Quan!" Z Star 

"(Waves shyly) Nice to meet you all! And Z Star?" Sun Quan

"Yeah?" Z Star

"Stay away from my father!" Sun Quan

"Hey! I was kidding in the last chapter; I'm not a gold digger!" Z Star

"Sure…" Sun Quan

"Give me a break! Don't forget I'm including you in this fic! Most writers won't give you the time of day!" Z Star

"… You're right I'm sorry. I know you're a flirt, you can't help it." Sun Quan

"WHAT!" Z Star

"Hee, hee, hee!" Sun Quan

"Just do the summary ok!" Z Star

"Right. So this poem is in my point of view and it's how I feel about being the middle child of my father (Sun Jian) and how it feels not to be noticed. So here it is…" Sun Quan

**As The Middle Child**

_As the middle child,_

_I'm not very wild, _

_My personality is very mild,_

_Not many people notice me, _

_But just wait and see, _

_I'll show them what I can do, _

_Someday I'll shine, _

_As the middle child, _

_It'll be worth my while, _

_To take that extra mile, _

_To make my way in this world, _

_Father, brother I'll make you proud, _

_The Sun family shall rule, _

_Or I'll be a mule, _

_As The Middle Child, _

_I know I'll make the people go wild, _

_  
When I help rule, _

_As the middle child… _

"(Hugs a crying Sun Quan) Well I think it's safe to say he liked it." Z Star

"IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! (Sobs) I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD FATHER! EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT MUCH ATTENTION!" Sun Quan

"(Runs into the office) OH SON! I AM PROUD OF YOU! I'M SORRY FOR NOT TAKING NOTICE OF YOU!" Sun Jian

"(Run to hug each other and start crying)

WWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sun Jian and Sun Quan

"What a disgustingly cute father son moment. It makes me wanna cry! (Sobs) Ok enough mush! The next chapter is about Diao Chan and how she hates lying to herself and everyone around her. It's called Behind These Innocent Eyes, till then see ya!" Z Star

"(Waves) Good bye you wonderful people!" Sun Jian and Sun Quan

"Ok, why haven't I kicked them out yet?" Z Star


	7. Behind These Innocent Eyes & Disclaimer

"Well we're here again! Glad to see you people came back too!" Z Star

"We are very grateful for your loyalty." Diao Chan

"Yeah, what Diao Chan just said. Oh and I would like to apologize for not putting a disclaimer in the first chapter. Even though it's obvious I don't own anything, except the credit for making these poems. So Diao Chan, tell these people and Koei I'm just a writer." Z Star

"Z Star The Hidden Dragon is only a writer, not the owner of DW games. Ok this poem is about me and how it feels to deceive those who you care about the most." Diao Chan

"Yes. So let's hear Diao Chan tell the truth in Behind These Innocent Eyes…" Z Star

**Behind These Innocent Eyes**

_Behind these innocent eyes,_

_Is a stirrer, _

_A heartbreaker, _

_A cold stone liar, _

_Behind these innocent eyes, _

_I'm crying,_

_I'm a scared girl, _

_But don't think I do this for fun, _

_I'm only doing this for my father, _

_Who want's to stop that fodder, _

_Dong Zhou, _

_I hate him,_

_curse him,_

_May a bloody death come to him, _

_Behind these innocent eyes, _

_Is a girl willing to do things for the ones she loves, _

_For Father, Zhang Liao and Lu Bu,_

_Because I know they care for me too, _

_I want to tell you the truth Lu Bu, _

_But you will have to wait, _

_Behind these innocent eyes, _

_Is a songtress hiding her true feelings…_

"Well Diao Chan what is your opinion?" Z Star

"Well, I thought it was very meaningful and shows a lot emotion. I just wish I could do that…" Diao Chan

"Aww Diao (pats her on the shoulder) come on everything turns out ok in the end. Dong Zhou gets killed and you Lu Bu run off together…" Z Star

"Huh?" Diao Chan

"…I said too much… forget what I said Diao Chan, I must have been drinking cola again…" Z Star

"HELLO!" Lu Bu

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Z Star and Diao Chan

"Lu Bu don't shout when you come into the room like that! Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Z Star

"Sorry… hey what's that? (Looks at the computer screen)" Lu Bu

"(Look at each other and back at Lu Bu) …Nothing…" Z Star and Diao Chan

"I want to see it!" Lu Bu

"You can't! Err… it's my practice work for future fics!" Z Star

"BUT I WANT TO SEE IT!" Lu Bu

"Lu Bu, if Z Star makes a poem about you will leave her work alone?" Diao Chan

"… Ok! (Gets dragged out of my office by Diao Chan)" Lu Bu

"Ok so here's the summary for the next poem. As you guessed the next one is about Lu Bu and it's called Master Of The Three Kingdoms. It's about how Lu Bu looks for a decent challenge and how he wants to destroy all of the three kingdoms. But I would never let that happen in my fics that's for sure. See you people soon." Z Star


	8. Master Of The Three Kingdoms

"Sorry everybody! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm here now. Stupid school has made me lazy!" Z Star

"Bad Z Star! I should throw you into the crowd of angry readers!" Lu Bu

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No Lu Bu! You promised Diao Chan you would be good! Remember?" Z Star

"…Ok… But you let these people read now!" Lu Bu

"Ok. So here's the summary, this is about Lu Bu and his quest to conquer the three kingdoms and find a decent challenge." Z Star

"WHOO! Go me!" Lu Bu

"Well it's finally here the Master of the Three Kingdoms…" Z Star

**Master of the Three Kingdoms**

_The Master of the Three Kingdoms, _

_That's me, _

_I am the mightiest man you will ever see,_

_So Wu, Shu and Wei leave me be, _

_Or I'll smash your skulls and send your corpses out to sea, _

_I'll send them home crying, _

_No more of their vying, _

_For this country that is rightfully mine, _

_And I will kill that Dong Zhou swine, _

_So he'll keep his piggy hands off Diao Chan, _

_The Master of The Three Kingdoms, _

_That's me, _

_Will find a place to live peacefully, _

_After I find a decent challenge, _

_Don't get in my way, _

_Or I'll send you home crying for mummy… _

"Well did you like it?" Z Star

"…Hmm…" Lu Bu

(Starts to sweat) Z Star

…Hmm… Lu Bu

(Starts biting finger nails.) Z Star

"Hmmm…" Lu Bu

(A puddle of sweat is now on the floor)

"It was good! But next time put in more violence!" Lu Bu:

"Sigh! That's good to hear. Well Lu Bu if you don't mind I have to summarize the next poem." Z Star

"Ok. Bye bye Z! (Leaves the room but slips on my puddle of sweat) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lu Bu

"Ouch! Well, the next poem is in Zhuge Liang's POV and it's about his wife Yue Ying. It's called You're Beautiful. Well I better go see if Lu Bu is ok. While I'm doing that read the replies!" Z Star


	9. You're Beautiful

"I'm back earlier then planned and I've got Zhuge Liang the best damn strategist in the three kingdoms!" Z Star

"Hello you good readers!" Zhuge Liang

"HEY!" Sima Yi and Zhou Yu

"Oh I love you guys too!" Z Star

(Blush) Zhou Yu and Sima Yi

"So Zhuge Liang what is the poem about?" Z Star

"Oh ok. It's about how I love my wife and how I think she's beautiful. Because in my eyes she is!" Zhuge Liang

"Awww!" Z Star, Zhou Yu and Sima Yi

"She is pretty! And if could tear my eyes out of my sockets and put them into someone else's I would! So they could see what a beautiful woman she is!" Zhuge Liang

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET!" Z Star, Sima Yi and Zhou Yu

"Ok, before I get to caught up in this moment, HERE'S THE CUTE POEM!" Z Star

**You're Beautiful **

_My wife Yue Ying, _

_To me you are everything, _

_Every time I see you I want to see sing, _

_You're beautiful, _

_Anyone who thinks otherwise is insane, _

_And is without a brain, _

_You're beautiful _

_Yeah there maybe those most beautiful women ever types,_

_Like Zhen Ji, The Qiao sisters and Diao chan, _

_But I feel like a lucky man, _

_Because I have a someone who's beautiful on the inside and outside, _

_You're beautiful, _

_I don't need a woman to fill me with pride, _

_All I need is a woman to be by my side, _

_To love and care about me, _

_That's you, _

_You're beautiful, _

_In my eyes and my heart I know it, _

_I know I keep saying this, _

_But it's true, _

_You're beautiful… _

"So how was it?" Z Star

"I think it's sweet and it tells the truth!" Zhuge Liang

"Awww…" Sima Yi and Zhou Yu

"Aren't you guys leaving yet?" Z Star

"Sorry." (Leaves) Sima Yi and Zhou Yu:

"You want to know who else liked this?" Z Star

"Who?" Zhuge Liang

(Enters the office with tears in her eyes) Oh Zhuge Liang! (Hugs the life out of Zhuge Liang and kisses him on the cheek.) Yue Ying

"AWWWWWWW!" Sima Yi and Zhou Yu

"Get out! It's not even your side's turn, you shouldn't be here!" Z Star

"Oh…" Sima Yi

"Good bye!" (The two strategists leave) Zhou Yu

"So that was You're Beautiful. The next Shu poem is called My Brother's and I. Yeah I know the title isn't as good as the others. Ok it sucks! Oh well, it's how Guan Yu sees his little sworn brothers. (Is he the oldest of the three?) So au revoir until then!" Z Star


	10. My Brothers And I

"YAY! The tenth chapter! It took awhile but here it is! And I'd like to thank all the people who corrected me on who's the eldest of the sworn brothers." Z Star

"Why aren't we in your office Z Star?" Guan Yu

"Well it's being fumigated." Z Star

"Why? I thought you made sure that there were no bugs when you got it." Guan Yu

"Ask Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang, they'll tell you." Z Star

"Ok, just asking. Not that it's not nice out here in the park." (Smiles looking around at the trees.) Guan Yu

"Yeah it is. Ok Guan Yu, would you tell these lovely people what this poem is about?" Z Star

"Sure. This poem is in my point of view and it's what I think about my brothers. Is that Ok?" Guan Yu

"Yeah. So here it is…" Z Star

**My Brothers and I **

_Under the Sakura trees, _

_Me, Zhang Fei and Liu Bei, _

_Became sworn brothers, _

_Even though we have different fathers and mothers, _

_We are a family, _

_Zhang Fei and Liu Bei, _

_My brother's and I, _

_Together we'll reach the sky,_

_With blossoms in our cups, _

_And ambition in our plates, _

_We shall guide our people's fates, _

_My Brothers and I, _

_Liu Bei with his brains and virtue, _

_Zhang Fei with his strength and big heart, _

_And me with my talent and cunning, _

_Shu will be stunning, _

_We'll have Wu and Wei running, _

_My brother's and I, _

_Will be together forever, _

_As a family… _

"So how was that?" Z Star

"Wonderful! Especially when sitting under the cherry blossom trees!" Guan Yu

"Reminds me of when we took our oath." Liu Bei

"Yeah! I eat a whole basket of fruit that day! Ah what great memories!" Zhang Fei

"… Ok…" Everyone except Zhang Fei

"So what did you guys think? Well here's the summary of the next poem! Its called Evil Genius and it's about Sima Yi and his brilliant yet evil mind. A friend of mine, Crazy Cindy 14, requested this." Z Star

"Zhuge Liang's not going to be happy when he reads that." Zhang Fei

"Well it's his problem, I'm not badmouthing any of the DW characters. Except for Dong Zhou because he's a pervert." Z Star:

"HEY!" Dong Zhou

"Bye everyone!" Z Star


	11. Evil Genius

"HI EVERBODY! I'm back!" Z Star

"About time!" Sima Yi

"And it's about Sima Yi." Z Star

"Finally this fic gets interesting! What the hell kept you so long? Didn't you realize my public was waiting for me! (Starts hitting Z Star with his fan)" Sima Yi

"OW! OWWW! HEY! STOP IT!" Z Star

"No!" Sima Yi

"THAT'S IT! (Takes the fan from Sima Yi and starts chasing him)" Z Star

"Meep! I'm sorry I didn't mean it!" Sima Yi

"I don't care! You're just gonna have to use your brain to get out of this one!" Z Star

"That won't be so hard! I might as well summarize this poem while I'm running for my life. (Z Star takes a swipe at him) Eeep! Well it's about me of course and how wonderful my brain is! Hope you like it!" Sima Yi

"And me too! (Takes another swipe at Sima Yi) Here's a poem from one evil genius to another!" Z Star

**Evil Genius **

_An evil genius, _

_That's me, _

_What you see, _

_Is what you get,_

_Do not be fooled by my purple like gown, _

_I make strategists like Zhuge Liang frown, _

_I have a mind that's above the rest, _

_Everyone knows I'm the best, _

_My I.Q is the highest, _

_Want to put my brilliant brain to the test? _

_I'm an evil genius, _

_I kicked Wu and Shu's ass, _

_In the end I'm the winner, _

_Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang, _

_Didn't stand chance, _

_The destiny of the three kingdoms romance, _

_Is in my hands, _

_You better keep your eyes on me, _

_Or the next time you'll see me, _

_Ruling my kingdom. _

"What a brilliant poem, I must say you've outdone yourself Z. This beats all the other ones." Sima Yi

"(Is tied to a chair) You think?" Z Star

"Sure. If that's what I think I must be right." Sima Yi

"Yeah, yeah. But I think you're only saying that so I won't come and hunt you down after someone finds me and unties me." Z Star

"Hee hee. If I untie you now will not be mad?" Sima Yi

"Hmm… Ok! (Sima Yi is careful when he unties me) So how about the summary for the next poem? What's that you say? Go ahead? All right. The next one is about Xiahou Dun and it's called I Spy with My One Eye. It's about how he feels when he loses his eye in battle!" Z Star

"Why would you wanna write about that?" Sima Yi

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact when I heard about how he lost his eye interested me." Z Star

"(The sound of huge footsteps comes from outside.) What's that?" Sima Yi

(Cao Cao enters the room looking very angry)

"SIMA YI! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO OVER THROW ME? Cao Cao

"(Look at each other) Uh-oh." Z Star & Sima Yi

"Run away Sima Yi! I'll try to hold him back!" Z Star

"Thanks Star!" Sima Yi

"Eh, not problem, anything for a friend. But if I didn't try to save you Dark Devil14 would kick my ass! See y'all next chapter!" Z Star


	12. I Spy With My One Eye

"WHOO! I'm back! And I'm here with Xiahou Dun!" Z Star

"…"Xiahou Dun

"Aren't you gonna greet the readers?" Z Star

"…"Xiahou Dun

"… SAY SOMETHING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Z Star

"Hehe, sorry but I made a bet with the others that you couldn't stand me not talking for about 30 seconds. And I won! You just made me 50 pounds! (A.N: The English word for dollars, Euros etc…)" Xiahou Dun

"I feel so used… Oh well! Here's what this poem is all about! It's called I Spy with My One Eye!" Z Star

"And how I lose my eye! But, Hidden Dragon, they know how I lost my eye." Xiahou Dun

"Yeah they do, but I thought this was an interesting subject to write about. So here's a tribute to everyone's favorite one eye warrior!" Z Star

**I Spy with My One Eye**

_**In the battle of Gao Shun, **_

_An arrow shot me in the eye, _

_So I had to say goodbye, _

_To a part of me, _

_I said to myself, _

"_Essence of my father,_

_Blood of my mother, _

_I cannot throw this away!"_

_Then to shock the crowd, _

_But I was too proud, _

_To care about the enemy, _

_I took my eye, _

_And swallowed it whole! _

_This is a perfect example, _

_Of how nothing will stop my goal, _

_To conquer the land, _

_I will attack like a scorpion in the sand, _

_Out of my way, _

_Or you shall pay! _

"Well that was some hard work! Not!" Z Star

"… Hmm… Since I liked this so much, will pay you have the money I got!" Xiahou Dun

"Really! WHOOO! My first payment! I've never been paid for my writing before! I don't even give a damn that it isn't real money! I'm so happy, happy, happy, I'm so HAPPY!" Z Star

"I'd hate to ruin the 'happy' mood but if you don't stop that I will ne forced to gag you and hang you by your toes!" Xiahou Dun

"Hehehe…" Z Star

"Xiahou Dun! What have I told you about threatining people?" Xiahou Yun

"That it's not Ok?" Xiahou Dun

"Yeah! You have really got to stop acting like Mr. Tuff guy all the time." Xiahou Yun

"I am Mr. Tuff guy!" Xiahou Dun

"Are not!" Xiahou Yun

"Are too!" Xiahou Dun

"Guess I'll do the next poem summary. It's called Happy Lady. It's how Zhou Yu wonders how Xiao Qiao can stay so happy in this time of war. I know the title isn't the best one I've come up with, but I hope you come and read it. See ya!" Z Star

"Are not!" Xiahou Yun

"Are too!" Xiahou Dun


	13. Happy Lady

"And another one! I'm here with Zhou Yu from Wu! Hey, do you know you and Zhou Yun would have the same name if he didn't have the n at the end?" Z Star

"Yes, yes, we all know that. Why not tell everyone about this poem Milady?" Zhou Yu

"Wow what a gentlemen. Ok this is a poem about how Zhou Yu wonders how Xiao Qiao can be so happy in this time of war." Z Star

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is Happy Lady!" Zhou Yu

**Happy Lady**

_Xiao Qiao, _

_Sometimes I don't understand, _

_How you can be, _

_Such a happy lady, _

_In this time of war, _

_It amazes me, _

_To see you be, _

_A happy lady, _

_Under your delicate body, _

_Is a strong heart, _

_I hope we do not part, _

_Under the pressures of war, _

_I know you'll keep me strong, _

_I know I'm not wrong, _

_Because you are, _

_A happy lady,_

_Who doesn't need to worry, _

_Because you have me, _

_And everybody… _

"How was that?" Z Star

"Very beautiful." Zhou Yu

"Aww thank you! Thank you! (Takes a bow)" Z Star

AWW ZHOUIE! (Runs up to Zhou Yu and gives him a bear hug and kisses him on the cheek.) Xiao Qiao

"Hehehe. All because of my poem! Who want's to know about the next one? Z Star

"ME!" Readers

"Ok then. Well, Xiao Qiao tells the world how great it is to have a sister like Diao Qiao. So see you some other time…" Z Star


	14. My Big Sister

"Hehe I'm here today with none other then Xiao Qiao of Wu!" Z Star

"Hi everyone!" Xiao Qiao

"So this poem is for your sister Da Qiao isn't it?" Z Star

"Yep! Sure is! I am very lucky to have her. No one except her and Zhou Yu would put up with me when I'm sugar high!" Xiao Qiao

"I wouldn't either Xiao Qiao. So here it is! My Big Sister!" Z Star

**My Big Sister**

_Listen here mister, _

_My big sister, _

_Is my best friend, _

_We'll stick together until the end, _

_We'll never say goodbye, _

_When I'm hurt, _

_She's always there, _

_To make sure I'm Ok, _

_Come what may, _

_We'll stick together, _

_Me and my big sister, _

_Da Qiao, _

_You're the greatest girl I know, _

_With a warm glow, _

_And it does show, _

_I know, _

_Because you're my big sister… _

"OMG! That is the cutest poem I've ever read! I could hug you right now!" Xiao Qiao

"Uh, why don't you hug your sister instead!" Z Star

"Aww Xiao Qiao! (Gives her a bone crushing hug) I don't know what I'd do without you!" Da Qiao

"… Aww… I wish I had a sister… I WANT A SISTER! Would any of you like to be my older brother or sister?" Z Star

"You're creeping them out Star." Da Qiao

"I know! Sorry! Ok the next poem shall be about… Dun d-d-dun! Teach me Go! It's how Guan Ping feels about his Dad. Remember in Guan Yu's Musou mode? Guan Ping asked his to teach him to play Go! Hence the title! HAHAHAHA!" Z Star

"…Ok… Enjoy the next poem! Bye…" Xiao Qiao


	15. Teach Me Go

"Hello everyone! I'm here with Guan Ping! AHH!" Z Star "Are you Ok?" Guan Ping "Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, I'm fine…" Z Star 

"Ya sure?" Guan Ping

"(Stares at Guan Ping dreamily) … absolutely… just introduce the poem." Z Star

"Ok… this poem is about my relationship with my adoptive father (Guan Yu), and how I can rely on him. So here it is ladies and gentlemen, Teach Me Go!" Guan Ping

**Teach Me Go  
**

_One day I asked my father, _

_If he would teach me Go, _

_Even though his timing was slow, _

_He taught me in due time,_

_Again and again I asked him, _

'_Teach me Go!' _

_My heart saddened,_

_When he would say no, _

_Sometimes I felt less worthy then my foster brothers, _

_That I did not fit in the Guan puzzle, _

_But in the battlefield he watched over me, _

_He cared for me, _

_Protected me, _

_Like I was one of his own, _

_I finally had a home, _

_In this place called Shu, _

_I helped unite the land at last, _

_When all the war was in the past, _

_I asked my father, _

_If he would teach me Go, _

_Finally in the end, _

_He said…_

'_My son, _

_Since I love you so, _

_I will teach you Go… _

"Did ya like it?" Z Star 

"Of course I did!" Guan Ping

"A fine work of a poet! Next time I should pay more attention to my kids instead of Liu Bei… Oh well! They didn't turn out too bad." Guan Yu

"Oh pop." Guan Ping

"So that was Teach Me go. Sorry it took awhile, it is the holidays you know. So I'm going to talk about the next poem. It's about Wei Yan and what feelings are there behind that mask. Its called Hunger of A Monster. I cannot wait to write about the poor guy. But in the mean time (Takes out the mistletoe) Merry Christmas everyone!" Z Star

"Put the mistletoe down and stay away from Guan Ping (Takes out her fork and shield)" Xing Cai

"Eeep! Well at least one person gets a kiss! (Kisses a blushing Guan Yu on the cheek) Bye everyone! I've got a lot of anime and game characters to kiss before Christmas! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to everybody! (Runs out with a halo of mistletoe on her head)" Z Star


	16. Hunger Of A Monster

"Well, that's Christmas for another year, 'sigh'…" Z Star

"Wei Yan… sad…" Wei Yan

"(Pat's Wei Yan shoulder) I know, I know Wei Yan. But it's Boxing Day! And we get to box the living day lights out of everyone!" Z Star

"Wei Yan… can't… argue! (Picks up a random reader)" Wei Yan

"NO WEI YAN! NOT ONE OF THE READERS! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET FLAMES?" Z Star

"Wei Yan… Sorry… (Puts reader down)" Wei Yan

"Awe that's Ok Wei Yan. You didn't know. (To the readers) Well sorry about that. Hehe, maybe I should think twice before encouraging Wei Yan into stuff like that. Does anyone know what Boxing Day is for anyway? Well this poem is about Wei Yan and it goes behind the mask of the scary warrior. Here it is!" Z Star

**Hunger Of A Monster **

_The blood in the air, _

_Is a smell so fair, _

_This is the spoil of war, _

_I hunger for, _

_I've been fighting in this war, _

_But what for? _

_I do not know, _

_But I do not care, _

_Under this mask, _

_Is a monster, _

_Who hungers for, _

_The blood of his enemies, _

_You might disagree, _

_But for me, _

_I forgot what I fought for, _

_But this is a monster, _

_Does have thoughts and feelings, _

_Even weaknesses, _

_This is the hunger of a monster… _

"And that is the hunger of a monster." Z Star

"Wei Yan… like… very much!" Wei Yan

"Good to know Wei Yan. Hmm… now what should I write about next… Z Star:

"PIES!" Wei Yan

"What the hell?" Z Star

"Ignore him Z Star. He is just hyper. (Pats Wei Yan on the head) Sometimes I don't know why Yue Ying has to feed him those sweets." Zhuge Liang

"… Umm… Ok… Oh I know what to write! I'll write about Gan Ning and Ling Tong's hate for each other! It will be called…" Z Star

"PIES!" Wei Yan

"No Wei Yan. Hmm… I'll call it A Painful Hate! How's that? I know it sucks but the poem is more important then the title! Bye guys!" Z Star


	17. A Painful Hate

"Hello everyone! Do you know what happens next week? I have to back to school! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry everyone, I needed to get that out of my system. But if any of you have a time machine so that I can rewind time as many times as I like, can I borrow it?" Z Star.

"No ones going to have a time machine Z Star. And I think they're a lot smarter then that to let you borrow it." Ling Tong

"They could make a time machine, you never know." Gan Ning

"Ha! When pigs fly!" Ling Tong.

"Are you calling me a pig!" Gan Ning.

"Sure, why not? You sound like one. Oink! Oink!" Ling Tong.

"Now boys! That's enough! I have other fics to write you know, and I can't spend all my time refereeing you! Ok? So shake hands and be nice to one another!" Z Star.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong: ¬.¬

"Ok not nice, but civil! Sorry about them guys… so here's the next poem. It won't be in Gan Ning's or Ling Tong's POV. Can you guess who it is?" Z Star.

**A Painful Hate **

_I can't believe my painful fate, _

_Leaded to this painful hate, _

_I don't regret my death in battle, _

_But my son's desire for revenge, _

_Will not chase away the pain,_

_I know in Gan Ning, _

_There's a guilty stain, _

_That will never wash away,_

_But for Ling Tong, _

_I fear his grief will never go away, _

_One day he will understand the duty we must fulfill, _

_Even if it is an ill will, _

_Always comes first, _

_If only they would let their hate, _

_Not control their fate… _

"Well, that's another poem in my cap." Z Star.

"Who was that guy?" Gan Ning.

"I don't know. Though he seemed so familiar…" Ling Tong

"You don't even recognize your father's voice!" Z Star.

"That was Dad? Well he was gone for awhile, I remember everything else except his voice:)" Ling Tong.

"I know what you're all thinking! He's gone stupid!" Gan Ning

"You shut up!" Ling Tong.

"No, you shut up!" Gan Ning.

"'Sigh' … what am I going to do with! Oh I know! I'll lock them together in the basement! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol. Anyway, the next poem will be about Da Qiao and how she misses Sun Ce after he dies of illness. Laters!" Z Star.


	18. Bittersweet Goodbye

"Good day! Now shut up everyone and listen! Thank you! Now this is going to be another sad poem. Well you probably knew that-.-; I should really try writing something cheerful." Z Star

"I agree with you. Maybe you should take a look at the reviewers' requests again." Da Qiao.

"Hmm… Ok. I guess the lovely readers deserve it:) Do you wanna present the poem Da?"

"Sure. This is called Bittersweet Goodbye. It's set after Sun Ce's death." Da Qiao.

**Bittersweet Goodbye **

_I believed we would always be together, _

_I never believed I would say goodbye to you, _

_I always believed that we'd grow old together, _

_I never believed that you would die in my arms, _

_With my glass tears falling for you, _

_When we said our bittersweet goodbye, _

_I always believed you would be by my side, _

_I believed you would be there to hold me close, _

_I never believed that you would die so young,_

_When you were so beautiful, _

_And so full of life, _

_I never believed I would cry myself to sleep, _

_When I thought of you, _

_In the harsh moonlight, _

_I swore by my name, _

_That I would always love you, _

_Till our bittersweet goodbye… _

"Very sad indeed…" 

Da Qiao: (Tears come down her face)

"Awe don't cry Da Qiao! It's just a poem! (Hugs Da) Sun Ce! Please come and comfort your wife!"

"She always gets upset when someone mentions my 'death'. Come here sweetie (Hugs Da)." Sun Ce.

"Hmm… now I have to think of something cheery to write! Let's see… Wei is next… I know! You know how short Cao Ren is? I'll make a poem about that:) It will be called… I'm Not Little. -.-; I'm not going to even say anything about the title..." Z Star


	19. I'm Not Little

Z Star "Hey guys! I'm here with the DW's midget! Cao Ren!"

Cao Ren "Oh suuuuurrrrre! Make all the short jokes! I've heard them all before! No one cares about the man inside, just the height!"

Z Star "Aww, Cao Ren! It's Ok! No one cares about how tall you are these days any way."

Cao Ren "Easy for you to say! Ms. Almost 6 feet tall!"

Z Star "Well excuse me for eating my proteins:) Ok guys, to cheer up Mr. Grumpy midget, here's his poem!"

**I'm Not Little **

_I know everyone makes fun of my size,_

_I know I'm not so big, _

_I know people looked down at me, _

_Ever since I was little, _

_But my parents said I would grow, _

_But I'm growing so slow, _

_That I feel time is standing still, _

_I'm not growing as much as I feel, _

_But inside, _

_I'm not little, _

_I'm not tiny, _

_I'm not a microscopic being, _

_Inside I'm not little, _

_But I feel ten feet tall,_

_I'm higher then that fifty feet wall, _

_No matter what they might say, _

_Or what short jokes they come up with, _

_I'll stand tall, _

_And show them all, _

_I'm not little on the inside, _

_I'll shine with pride, _

_Because inside, _

_I know I'm not little, _

_I know I'm not small, _

_No… _

_I'm feel fifty feet tall… _

Z Star "Happy now Mr. grumpy midget?"

Cao Ren "OH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU CARED! (Hugs the life out of Z Star)"

Z Star "Argh! Get off! I can't breath! Please let go Cao Ren!"

Cao Ren "No! I can't! Because I'm so happy!"

Z Star "-.- Aw great. So I guess this means I have to introduce the next poem. Ok, it's about Zhang He and its called Beauty. Suits him don't it?"

Cao Ren "Who cares! I'm fifty feet tall!"

Z Star "On the inside..."


	20. Beauty

Z Star "Well, I'm back. Again. Wow 20 poems. Never thought I would get this far." **  
**

Zhang He "Hee, well you never thought you were going to make a series when you thought of the first one!"

Z Star "Yeah I guess. Well! Let's get this show on the road huh!"

Zhang He "Now that sounds more like you!"

Z Star "Yeah! Now, in this poem Zhang He describes his opinion on all things beautiful…"

**Beauty **

_Only a few people, _

_Can actually see beauty, _

_In it's truest form, _

_Even in the smallest and insignificant flower, _

_The charms of an innocent peasant girl, _

_Or the simple dance of the playful wind, _

_Joining the melody of the floating sakuras, _

_Beauty is not just in the form of important men and woman! _

_It is in the purest heart, _

_The greatest pieces of art, _

_Weather it be a song or a peaceful play, _

_And the beauty of the nature that surrounds us, _

_Beauty is personified in many things, _

_It would take me a lifetime to name them all, _

_But even in this world of chaos, _

_You can find beauty and magnificence, _

_In the smallest things, _

_Am I beauty personified? _

_Hee hee, _

_What do you think? _

Zhang He "It's obvious the answer is yes!"

Z Star "Zhang He sshh! I'm trying to leave a bit of mystery there!"

Zhang He "Oops. Oh well! I'm too beautiful to stay mad at!"

Z Star "-.- you've got a good point there. I don't know why Zhen Ji likes you…"

Zhang He "Pardon!"

Z Star "O.O AH! I said nothing! Just one of my ramblings! Hee hee! Now onto to the next poem!"

Zhang He "What did you say?"

Z Star "The next poem is about Zhu Rong. And it's called Playing with the Boys. It's about how you don't need to be a guy to do guy stuff! Or be a tuff guy! So fans of the amazon warrior, look out for the next poem!"

* * *

**(Ok, that's everything, right up till fanfiction deleted this fic. Again I am sorry for letting this fic be deleted. I hope you'll forgive me. Ok, I'll get straight onto the next poem. Promise! Thanks for being understanding again!) **

**Z Star The Hidden Dragon **


	21. Playing With The Boys

"Well, I'm back. But all my pretty reviews are gone! Oh well." Z Star

"Hey, don't worry. You'll get plenty of reviews in no time, I promise." Zhu Rong

"Please, don't make up lies for me." Z Star.

"But you will." Zhu Rong.

"Yeah… maybe… OK! Here's the poem about Zhu Rong!" Z Star.

"That's more like it!" Zhu Rong.

**Playing With the Boys **

_You don't have to have the balls, _

_To play with the guys, _

_I may be a woman, _

_But I can do all the things men can, _

_But ten times better, _

_I didn't become an amazon warrior, _

_By sitting down and let they guys do all the work, _

_Even though they might go berserk, _

_If they don't like it, _

_But that's too bad, _

_They're just so sad, _

_Why can't the girls play with the boys? _

_To them we're just toys, _

_For guys to play with when they get bored, _

_Well I don't agree with that, _

_I will fight back, _

_If you get in the way of my ambitions, _

_I will fight back, _

_If you try to put me down, _

_Don't think you're better then me guys, _

_You aren't so wise,_

_As you might have been told, _

_I'll play with the boys, _

_They're behind me when I need them, _

_In this war, _

_I'm playing with the boys… _

Zhu Rong "Hoho, great work!"

Z Star "Thanks!"

Meng Huo "When are you going to make a poem about me!"

Z Star "I don't know… but I know who the next poem is about! He has been called the General of Heaven and has two brothers. Know who he is? Yep, you guessed it, Zhang Jiao! It will be called Way of Peace. Till then, bye…

**Anonymous reviews **

**Xq-of-wu: This fic got deleted. That's what happened. Sucks don't it? Oh well... **

**Dark Devil 14: Thanks for the vote of confidence. **


	22. Way Of Peace

"You all know me as Z Star, and I'm here with the 'General of Heaven' Zhang Jiao!" Z Star.

"May peace be with you! And I have one thing to say! Join the Yellow Turbans!" Zhang Jiao.

"Hey, I never said you could advertise for the Yellow Turbans!" Z Star.

"Why not?" Zhang Jiao.

"Because I don't do advertisement on fanfiction!" Z Star.

"Yes you do! They put advertisements all over the site! Over there, over here!" Zhang Jiao.

"O.O Hey, you're right! That's weird. Ok back to the poem! This about Zhang Jiao's point of view on war and piece. Hope you like it…" Z Star.

**Way of Peace **

_Such a trivial thing,_

_Why do we not hear the birds sing? _

_Why don't we enjoy life's wonders? _

_Why can't we be splendid in nature's grace? _

_Because of such a trivial thing, _

_That keeps the land separate and apart, _

_Because we cant' agree, _

_On the way we want to be, _

_If only the land was united, _

_Under one way of life, _

_Instead of being divided, _

_By the ambitions of the three kings, _

_In the vying three kingdoms, _

_I'm going crazy in this travesty, _

_It is such a mockery to the heavens, _

_And the land we live in,_

_If only we could find, _

_The way of peace… _

"So true… so true… War is such a travesty." Zhang Jiao.

"Yep. Yet so many people take part in it. Well, why don't I lighten the mood up a bit, and tell everyone what the next poem is about. Ok, who shall be next? Pang Tong! And the title shall be… Under The Shadow of A Sleeping Dragon." Z Star.

"Why would you call it that? Why would Pang Tong be under a sleeping dragon's shadow?" Zhang Jiao.

"You don't know who else I'm talking about, do you?" Z Star.

"No." Zhang Jiao.

"Sigh… till next time!" Z Star.


	23. Under The Shadow Of A Sleeping Dragon

"Hey! I would like to introduce Pang Tong of Shu!" Z Star

"Hi!" (Waves) Pang Tong.

"Hey Pang Tong, why do you always hide your head under those clothes?" Z Star.

"That's a very good question Little Dragon, you're very intuitive." Pang Tong. _And really nosy… no one must ever find out my secret… _

"Aww shucks Pang Tong, thanks!" (Blushes) Z Star.

"Now why don't you introduce the poem?" Pang Tong.

"Ok. This is about how Pang Tong is always cast out of the lime light because of a certain Sleeping Dragon…" Z Star.

**Under The Shadow of A Sleeping Dragon**

_I've always been caught, _

_Under the wings of the Sleeping Dragon, _

_My fiery feathered wings, _

_Could never exceed him,_

_Sometimes I sit and wonder, _

_Will I ever beat him? _

_I, _

_The lowly phoenix, _

_Is cast under the shadows of the Scaly One, _

_Kept in the dark, _

_I do not bark, _

_A poisonous remark, _

_For I will rise out of the ashes _

_And begin a new dawn, _

_Where my brilliance is shown, _

_With my golden and ember tipped fathers, _

_Flying over the country that I helped prosper, _

_Under the Sleeping Dragon's shadows, _

_But I know I helped the kingdom of Shu, _

_Rise above the ashes… _

"Well?" Z Star.

"Astounding." Pang Tong.

"Thanks Pangie!" Z Star.

"Z Star."

"Yes?" Z Star.

"Don't call me that." Pang Tong.

"Ok…" Z Star.

"Hey! I look like the bad guy in this poem!" Zhuge Liang.

"In my other story you didn't mind being the bad guy. You said it was fun!" Z Star.

"That was then, this is now!" Z Star.

"Look, I'll make it up to you, Ok Zhuge?" Z Star.

"All right."

"'Sigh, once again I am cast under the shadows…" Pang Tong.

"Aww don't feel that way! You're one of the best Pangie and don't forget it! Ok what will the next poem be about… it's gotta be someone from Shu… I know! Huang Zhong shall be next! And the poem will be called, 'I'm Too Old For This'. He is the oldest guy in the game, after Zuo Ci, of course. Till next time dudes!" Z Star.

**Anonymous reviews:**

**Fer: Thanks! I'll do the Ma Chao one next time; I just had to write this poem about Huang Zhong. Trust me, I am not one to ignore someone's request. And if I forget… feel free to kick my ass -.-; Ok forget that. Thanks for all the comments! You seem really nice! **

**GuanPing's lil angel: Of course I will take your request and if I forget, read the review reply above for my punishment -.-; Ok I have got to stop saying that. Anyway, thanks.   
**


	24. I'm Too Old For This

"We're back again, and you know who I am with!" Z Star.

"Yep, the second oldest guy in DW. BUT I AM YOUNG AT HEART!" Huang Zhong.

"You're as old as you feel. But what's this poem about if you feel that way Zhong?" Z Star.

"Well, being the eldest resident of Shu little lady, I get tired of having to put up with the youngins! And frankly, their craziness does make me feel old sometimes!" Huang Zhong.

"Aww, you poor man. Well, here's the poem that expresses how you feel! Maybe Shu will feel sorry for you and give you a big fat promotion!" Z Star.

"That's the plan!" Huang Zhong.

**I'm Too Old For This **

_Sometimes I'm on my aching knees, _

_Oh won't someone please, _

_Tell these crazy kids to keep it down, _

_With their love triangles and rivalries, _

_Sometimes their behavior makes me frown, _

_But being young at heart, _

_I don't mind fun and games, _

_But not even a rampart, _

_Can protect me from the craziness inside Shu's castle walls, _

_Crazy noises fill the halls, _

_I like a bit of fun here and there, _

_It stops from boredom intruding my spiritual domain, _

_But sometimes I feel I'm going insane, _

_Sometimes I feel like, _

_I'm too old for this, _

_But then again, _

_Shu keeps me young at heart, _

_I am blessed with high spirits and young energy,_

_Surrounding me, _

_It does reside in me to,_

_You can feel the youthful electricity, _

_Buzzing around, _

_So never feel sad or low, _

_It does bring me tire me out, _

_But that's what you get, _

_For wanting to be a hero, _

_But I bet, _

_I would never have the time of my life anywhere else, _

_Some people say, _

_I'm too old for this, _

_But they don't know, _

_The love I've grown for Shu, _

_And it's talents, _

_Will never go… _

"Aww…" Z Star.

"That was very deep… but I hope the youngins don't see it, or they'll think I've gone soft!" Huang Zhong.

"Too late! Aww, we knew you loved us really!" Shu. (Goes into a group hug with Huang Zhong in the middle)

"Hey! Get off! Oh! This is the exact reason I didn't want grandchildren!" Huang Zhong.

"What a fuss pot!" Shu.

"Ain't it the truth? Well let's see who I am gonna do next in Wu… there's been a few requests… but the next one is going to be about… Lu Xun! I am inspired to do him, since I have seen a movie of him on the game and it will be called! Remembrance to the Dead Flames! Till next time!"

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Fer: Aww thanks. Well I followed your advice, and I did the one I wanted to do the most! Thanks for not pressuring me into it. Ok, till next week! **

**Xq-of-wu: I think Wei Yan already got to Zhuge before Pang Tong could get to him! Poor guy… dead and left behind Yue Ying with him. Oh well! Poor Pang Tong is still great! One of my FFN pals said he was a bit like Yoda… hehe… **


	25. Remembrance to the Dead Flames

"WOW! It's been awhile since I updated… or? Has it?" Z Star

"Just shut up and just introduce the poem." Lu Xun.

"Do not rush me Xun!" Z Star

"Well you don't have to babble on about updating! Come on, bring on the humor!" Lu Xun.

"O.O And they say I'm a comical character… But he's right, you're gonna need humor, because this poem is gonna be a little depressing. Lu Xun reminisces over his lost ones who he admired and cared about. And he does not want them to be forgotten! So here it is! People!" Z Star.

**Remembrance to the Dead Flames **

_I sit here and think of those I lost, _

_To think this was the cost, _

_For uniting China, _

_I cared for my friends with all my heart, _

_But still we were torn apart, _

_I thought I wouldn't lose any more loved ones, _

_But so many lost their friends, wives, daughters and sons, _

_I keep thinking of how they fought with a passion, _

_Treating the enemy with no merciful compassion, _

_That they deserved so dearly, _

_But innocent lives are the cost of war, _

_Even though I don't want to hurt anymore,_

_I know I have to carry on, _

_With Zhou Yu and Lu Meng's passion and spirit, _

_I must carry on their flames of desire, _

_To keep this land at peace, _

_Their flames have gone out, _

_But lettings slip over the empty bonfire, _

_Won't re light the past,_

_I will make Wu's legends last, _

_To remember the dead flames of Wu… _

"WHOOOOOT!" Z Star and Lu Xun (Start dancing about the place)

"Those were some mad lines my poetic friend!" Lu Xun.

"Thank you my pyro friend!" Z Star (Smiles).

"So what are you going to do next?" Lu Xun. (Z Star and Lu Xun stop dancing.)

"Hmm… Let me think… How about Sun Shang Xiang?" Z Star.

"Another one of her! That's not fair!" Lu Xun (Pouts)

"Awe poor little Xun! Don't be jealous! Hehe. (Hugs Xun) I think the Shang Xiang poem will be called Fallen! Does that give you any clues to what it's about? Well I'll give you another one. This is what would have MIGHT have happened, if Shang Xiang didn't kill herself:) Hehe. Thank you and come again!" Z Star.

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Fer: I hope you enjoyed this one! And the next one. **

**Xq-of-wu: NO! I don't want Huang to do die of a heart attack! That's it! I'm hiding everything that could contain happy pills! Oh, and thanks for reviewing again!**


	26. Fallen

"Hey dudes! I just signed up for the Secrets of Musou. There I go by Quiet Whisper. Maybe I'll post some drawings on there… when I get PhotoShop… Oh! Excuse me, I should be talking about the poem! Tell them Shang Xiang…" Z Star.

"This poem is about how I felt when I lost Liu Bei, and what could have happened if I didn't kill myself. Wait! I kill myself!" Sun Shang Xiang.

"Well… um… do you want the truth?" Z Star.

"Yes!" Sun Shang Xiang.

"Well… first let me tell the readers some good news. This poem will be a LB/SSX/GN poem. So all the fans will be happy! Hooray! Ok Shang Xiang, let's have a little talk while the people read this…" Z Star.

**Fallen **

_I didn't believe all the tales people told, _

_Of your death at Yi Ling, _

_That's when my misery really started to unfold, _

_So this is what grief could bring, _

_How would I live without my virtuous king? _

_Your mahogany pools would wash away my doubt, _

_Your smile would bring my high spirits, _

_I thought I could never love you, _

_Since my heart was torn in two, _

_Between you and the man I loved, _

_Back at Wu, _

_Now that you're dead,_

_I weep at your deathbed, _

_I thought I could never say goodbye, _

_Or live this lie, _

_That war would lift me again, _

_I had fallen from grace, _

_I was a disgrace, _

_To my name and family, _

_So it is better to cast away, _

_In the whirling rivers, _

_I jumped and never looked back, _

_Until I heard someone call my name, _

_Whose bells caused his fame, _

_Strong arms pulled me to the surface, _

_I cried on his shoulder for hours, _

_But his goofy grin and powers, _

_Of lightening the darkest skies, _

_Convinced me otherwise, _

_To live in my old husbands ways, _

_I am blessed to have a friend, _

_Who stuck with me till my end, _

_I guess I was destined, _

_To live on for my husband, _

_And fight in his name, _

_But I cannot help but think of that pirate, _

_Who cause my feelings to riot, _

_He may be arrogant, _

_He may be goofy, _

_He may just look like a drunken fool, _

_But he's mine, _

_My drunken fool, _

_But he took flight and picked me up, _

_When I fell, _

_I suppose all ends well, _

_For now at least, _

_For now I must tend to my drunken beast, _

_He may not know, _

_Though I never dare tell, _

_How I feel about him…_

"Aww, ain't that cute Shang Xiang!" Z Star.

"I killed myself?" Sun Shang Xiang.

"Awe come on Shang, just because the historians say that you committed suicide, doesn't mean it's true! They could have been wrong…" Z Star.

"Oh yeah right! I suppose some dude wouldn't have bothered to look up that kind of information first before putting it the book for all to see!" Sun Shang Xiang.

"… You do have a point there. How about I cheer you up with a poem! Um… it will be what Cao Cao thinks of his bodyguard, Xu Zhu! Happy?" Z Star.

"'Sigh' Maybe it will cheer me up about the suicide thing…" Sun Shang Xiang.

"At a girl! Ok, that's all for now, buy guys! See ya…"

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**SimaYi05: Hehe, I know the feeling, I didn't reply to you early because I was tired. Again thanks and that's all I have to say… **

**Fer: I'm glad you did like it. I hope you like the next one too…**


	27. What Was I Thinking?

"Hello again! I bet you'd like to know who I am with!" Z Star

"They already know so shut up!" Cao Cao

"Up yours old man. Why are you so mean Cao Cao?" Z Star

"Because I'm a vying king! And I'm getting old and cranky, so there!" Cao Cao

":( How did I get stuck with such an old meanie!" Z Star

"Don't blame me, you pick the characters." Cao Cao

"AH SHUT UP!" (Bonks Cao Cao over the head.) "Here's the poem! Basically Cao Cao is wondering how he picked Xu Zhu as his bodyguard."

**What Was I Thinking?**

_I look at his girth, _

_Which he has had since birth, _

_And I think, _

_What was I thinking? _

_When I hired the Tiger Guard, _

_To keep my enemies barred, _

_But I failed to notice his lack of mind, _

_His lack of sense, _

_His heart that is so kind, _

_He is not a warrior of Wei, _

_I dare say, _

_Although he has sneaked his way, _

_Into my A team,_

_Despite the childish theme, _

_He carries with him, _

_A child is trapped in that oversized warrior, _

_But a tiger still dwells under that innocent exterior, _

_That helps make Wei inferior, _

_Yes I know what you might think, _

_He may not be the smartest, _

_He may not be that handsome, _

_He may not even be in the same world as us, _

_But damn it, _

_What a bodyguard he is… _

"Well I know it's been awhile, but another poem will come sooner, I promise." Z Star.

"Yeah sure!" Cao Cao.

"Why are you so cranky?"

"Because I am sister! And you better get used to it!" Cao Cao.

"OMG… arrogance is plentiful with him… Who shall be next you ask? Well it will be none other then… drum roll please!" (Drum roll) "The Xiahou brothers! That's right, Dun and Yun are next! And will be coming back quickly! So till then!" Z Star.

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Fer: Thanks Fer! I hope you didn't mind the long wait for this poem.**


	28. Bonded At Birth

"Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy! I told you I would be coming back soon!" Z Star

"Oh great! Not you again!" Dun

"Hahahahaha! Yes it's me again!" Z Star

"Now behave you two! Why don't one of you introduce the poem and try to get along? Ok?" Yuan

"Ok." Z Star and Dun.

"This poem is about Dun and Yuan and their bond as brothers. And it's through BOTH their POV's. Ok? Enjoy people!"

**Bonded At Birth **

_I look at you for the first time, _

_Curiosity filling my mind, _

_Wonder filling my eyes, _

_How small you were, _

_But look at us now, _

_Fighting for China, _

_Fighting for glory, _

_Fighting for each other, _

_Fear could not overwhelm us, _

_For we have each other, _

_We were bonded at birth, _

_I may not admit it, _

_But I need you here and now, _

_To help me fulfil my vow, _

_Nothing can stop us from reaching our destiny, _

_We fight as a family, _

_And that's how it should be done, _

_We were bonded at birth, _

_We were created from the same girth, _

_Your blood runs through my veins,_

_That's what keeps us together, _

_We are a part of each other, _

_Don't get me wrong, _

_I don't want to be your lover, _

_Excuse the joke, _

_But it was for the poetry loving folk, _

_You are my brother, _

_You are my partner, _

_You are my friend, _

_I could never get rid of you, _

_Until one of our legacies will end, _

_But till then, _

_We are still bonded from birth! _

"So that was it guys! Guys?" Z Star.

(Yuan is crying and Dun is hugging him and patting his back.)

"He'll be fine, don't worry. He's just a little emotional." Dun.

"Eh, I would have never guessed:) Hehe. So… who's gonna be next? Well it will be… it's none other Zuo Ci! YEAH! Hehe… Well bye and see ya real soon;)" Z Star.

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Fer: (Blushes) Awe thanks! Hope you liked this one too… **


	29. In Time Of Need

"Hey! I said I would be back soon, well not as soon as I hoped, but I updated so that counts for something. Anyway, I am excited to introduce one of the greatest legends, Zuo Ci!" Z Star.

"Yeesssir! Yessir! The man you have waited to see is here! The great Zuo Ci!" Zuo Ci.

"O.O; 'Cough' Moving on… Zuo Ci, would you please introduce the poem?" Z Star.

"Of course. So this poem is called 'In Time of Need'. The poem should explain the rest!" Zuo Ci.

"Roll it!" Z Star.

**In Time of Need **

_They're too blind to see, _

_What their greed and goals can do, _

_To their people, _

_Who are in need? _

_In need of faith, _

_In need of a home, _

_In need of peace, _

_But there is no release, _

_From the fire of war, _

_How can they ignore, _

_Why do they not acknowledge, _

_Where has their sight gone, _

_When did they stop seeing suffering? _

_Their people are in need, _

_In this time of war, _

_But they will only ignore, _

_Their cries of anguish, _

_The tears that have been shed,_

_The ones that are in the ground dead, _

_If only instead, _

_They would work something out, _

_My old heart is breaking at the sight of a blood filled battlefield, _

_Where has the love gone? _

_Where have their hearts disappeared?_

_In this time of need… _

"Well?" Z Star.

"I must not let out my emotions, or they will wash over you." Zuo Ci.

"O.O wow, he went back to being mystic again. Hmm… Now I don't know who to do next… Seriously, I don't. Hmm… Ok, maybe I do! The next one is about Meng Huo and Zhu Rong! And it's called Beauty and The Beast! (Original, aren't I?) See ya!

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Kelly: **Thank you:) Yeah, I know I am rubbish at replies.

**xq-of-wu: ** I know the feeling… Yeah, the review counts. Sure, I'll do a father/daughter poem, after this one or the next one after that; I'm not sure yet.

**Fer:** Hehe, thank you! I don't think I exactly deserve an award, but, thanks! ****


	30. Beauty And The Beast

"Back again! With the beauty and the beast!" Z Star. 

"Hey! That's not nice!" Meng Huo.

"Sorry Meng Huo, but the title fits with you and Zhu's relationship." Z Star.

"Yeah but still! Don't call my poor wife a beast!" Meng Huo.

(Glares at Meng) "I'm the beast!" Zhu Rong.

"O.O Uh-oh. Start reading the poem! Quick! This could get ugly…" Z Star.

_Zhu Rong's POV _

_**Meng Huo's POV

* * *

**_

**Beauty And The Beast **

_I stare at your face, _

_While you look away, _

_As if you've been disgraced, _

_You shouldn't listen to what others say. _

_**But I am not a man, **_

_**I am a beast, **_

_**A fatter version of Tarzan, **_

_**One look at me and everyone flees to the east. **_

_What stupid ideas everyone has put in your head, _

_They're just rotten to the core, _

_The only reason they fled, _

_Was because of your might roar. _

_**I strike fear into their hearts, **_

_**With you by my side, **_

_**We're sweethearts, **_

_**Together there are no rules we abide. **_

_There's that smile, _

_That I have come to love, _

_It took a while, _

_Without a push or shove. _

_**I am your beast, **_

_**And you are my beauty, **_

_**We'll rule the Mideast, **_

_**My little cutie. **_

_Watch the cute nicknames, _

_Yes we'll get our fame, _

_I'll supply the flames, _

_To set this country aflame. _

_**Whatever you say my pretty, **_

_**Our dream will come true, **_

_**Since you're so witty, **_

_**Since my vision is a little blurry. **_

_But I love you anyway, _

_Just don't make me say it again, _

_Or I'll make you pay honey, _

_The battleground is our playpen. _

_**Whatever you say, **_

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**I'll love you anyway, **_

_**My baby… **_

"Aww Meng Huo!" Zhu Rong.

(Blushed) Meng Huo.

"Phew! I thought I would have to break up another fight! Thank you to whomever is upstairs! You know who I'm talking about. OK, I definitely know who I'm writing about next! Xing Cai and Zhang Fei! It's a father daughter thing! You can thank Xq- of-Wu for the idea! Thanks Xq! Ok, bye, see ya!" Z Star.

**Anonymous Reviews: **

**Fer: That's Ok, yeah, school can do that to you X(I don't like it so much, it's so BORING sometimes. **


	31. Into Battle

"Yes, yes, I am back. After so long. I hate my GCSE exams… but if I want to pass them, I have to revise. Unless I want to live on the street... No… definitely not an option." Z Star.

"An education is important." Xing Cai.

"Thanks, I knew that. Ok, this poem is a father and daughter thing, in Xing Cai's POV. This one is about when Xing Cai was just a little girl and she sees her father away before he goes to battle. Bring out the tissues! It's an early fathers day poem!" Z Star.

* * *

**Into Battle **

_I beg, _

_I cry, _

_I don't want to say good bye, _

_Tears trickle down my face, _

_You let my little heart race, _

_My fear pumping it, _

_But you wiped my droplets away, _

_When I said I'd wished you'd stay, _

_Bravery, honor and confidence mist your eyes, _

_Fear, anxiety and misery mist my eyes, _

_You gripped my tiny hands, _

_Washing my fears away with your words, _

_Kind words, _

_You swear, _

_You swear you'll come back, _

_You swear you'll always have my back, _

_I thought those words were empty promises, _

_Ill fated claims, _

_But I loved you, _

_I let you go, _

_They say if you love something, _

_Let it free,_

_And I did and you came back to me, _

_Riding in the sunset, _

_You made a bet, _

_That one day I would be riding under that yellow sphere with you, _

_With a fork and shield in hand, _

_Sparring across the land, _

_I didn't believe in anything, _

_But here I stand beside you, _

_Smiling up at you, _

_Going into battle…

* * *

_

"Well, it took a whole month (Or more) But I did it! I hope it was to your liking." Z Star. 

"I liked it." Xing Cai.

"Of course you do, I make you say that." Z Star.

"Do you?" Xing Cai.

"… I don't know… do I? Ok, moving on! The next poem is about Ma Chao! From Shu! And someone else… who's not from Shu… can you guess who he is?" Z Star.

"Or who she is! You never know…" Xing Cai.

"Until then, I hope to see you soon! Bye!" Z Star.

**Anonymous Reviews **

**Fer: Congratulations (Even though it's late) and I'm glad my poem had that effect on you. **


End file.
